


steps begin to synchronise

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sasha might have only been here for a couple of weeks so far, but she can tell there's something between Naomi and Tamina - and that maybe, they want her in on that, too.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1905696.html">Challenge #511</a> - "overwhelm" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steps begin to synchronise

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2015, pretty soon after sasha debuted on the main roster.

Sasha’s in the locker room when Naomi and Tamina show up. She’s only been up here for a couple of weeks so far, but she can already tell that there’s something going on between them. It’s there in the small things: the looks they shoot each other, the little gestures and touches most people miss unless they’re looking for them. (Unless they’re trying to learn from Tamina and Naomi, which Sasha is, though she wouldn’t admit it. She’s a champion, which neither of them have been, and the _boss_ , but they know the ins-and-outs of the main roster better than she does. For now, at least.)

She _thinks_ they’re trying to get her in on it as well, which – _well_. Sasha definitely wouldn’t say no to that, but she wants to be sure about it first.

“Sasha,” Naomi says when they approach her. “We’ve been looking for you. How’s the main roster treating you, huh?” She reaches a hand out to Sasha’s arm, the touch subtle but definitely there. “You’re not feeling overwhelmed by it all?”

“Me? Overwhelmed?” Sasha snorts. Performing in front of a few thousand extra people a night is something to bask in, not something to be overwhelmed by. “ _Please_.”

Tamina nods, firm.

“Good,” she says. “We didn’t think you were. Better keep it that way.”

The words sound ominous, but she claps Sasha on the back, and Naomi’s hand tightens on Sasha’s arm and squeezes for a second, and that’s when Sasha decides: she’s definitely right.


End file.
